A Trio in the Valley
by Vendily
Summary: Jack, Claire, and Jill: three estranged siblings brought together to run their late father's farm. When they discover the reason he wanted them to come, they decide to finish what he started: Saving all 101 Harvest Sprites.
1. First Meeting

Jill was walking down the street in the large city, stopping to pick up a newspaper from a stand and reading it before she decides to buy it. Flipping over to the Classified section, Jill was searching for a new job to replace her waitressing gig, which she was fired from the week before because she kept mixing up orders. The landlord of her apartment building gave her two weeks to find a new job but at the rate she was going, Jill would be evicted long before that.

Suddenly, Jill noticed a familiar name. _Pete Rivers?_ She thought, _Why is my father's name here, he's dead._ She backtracked to find the start of the ad.

Looking for descendants of Pete Rivers to run family-owned farm. Forget-Me-Not Valley, Ask for Takakura.

 _Forget-Me-Not Valley, huh?_ Jill thought, _This could be the break I was looking for!_ Pressing 10G for the paper into the stand owner's hand, Jill quickly strolled to her apartment and pulled out a small suitcase, stuffing in two pairs of clothes and some hair elastics as well as the sleeping bag she spent many nights on. Zipping up the suitcase, she picked up the small amount of money she had left, just enough for a one-way trip to the valley.

Dragging the suitcase down to the lobby, Jill encountered the landlord.

"Jill? You have a suitcase. Are you leaving?"

"Yes Mr. Birchmore, I'm leaving." She responded, pressing the unit key into his hand. "Don't worry about me."

Mr. Birchmore was slightly taken aback, "Well, uh, h-have a safe trip."

* * *

Standing outside the entrance of the farm, Jill noticed the abundance of weeds, small rocks, and branches over the entire field. Out of the corner of her eyes, Jill noticed a brown-haired man and blond-haired woman, both about her age, talking to an older black-haired man with thick eyebrows. Approaching the trio, she called out to them.

"Hey! Do you know where I can find Takakura?"

With her shout, both the brown-haired man and blond-haired woman jumped in surprise but the black-haired man just laughed.

"You found him!" He called back. Waiting until Jill jogged up the group, Takakura continued. "You must be Jill. This is Jack Rivers," pointing to the brown-haired man," your brother, and Claire Rivers," gesturing to the blond-haired woman your sister." This concept confused Jill.

"What do you mean, 'my brother and sister'? I'm an only child."

Takakura sighed deeply before pulling out a photograph. In it, three vaguely familiar children. "This is you three, and you were about two when I took this picture." He points to the three children in succession. "Jack, Claire, and you, Jill. Now with that issue resolved, let me show you around the farm." He pointed towards the maroon cabin behind him. "This is my house, and over there," directing their gazes towards a slightly larger house, "is yours. Behind that is a stable but it's empty at the moment."

As the group walked towards their own house, a small tan dog with a bandana as a collar ran up and jumped on Claire's chest, the impact knocking her on her back.

"Down, Greg! Down!" Jack shouted and the dog hopped off Claire. He offered his hand to her but Claire just shooed it away.

"I don't need your help." She huffed, while patting herself off. Opening the door, the trio entered the house. Takakura just stood outside the doorway.

"I'll let you three get acquainted better." Then he leaves.

The house felt even smaller on the inside, with a bookshelf across from the door and a clothes box beside a phone in the corner of the house. There was even a calendar in the corner of the house.

"Uh-oh," Jack exclaimed, "there's only one bed." Jill and Claire joined Jack's side at the bed.

"I have a sleeping bag," Jill stepped back from the bedside and brought out her suitcase.

Claire and Jack quickly glanced at each other, "You can have it," Jack offered. "I'll see if I can get something soft to sleep on from Takakura." As soon as Jack leaves, Claire changes into a pair of pajamas and hops onto the bed. Jill just took off her shoes and put her extra outfits into the clothes box, besides Claire's, and snuggling into her sleeping bag.

From outside the door, Jack softly called out, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah it's fine, come on in." Jill shouted back.

Jack opened the door and staggered in, carrying a blanket as well as several tools and some seeds. Dropping the tools in a corner, he spreads the blanket on the floor before lying down on it. "Good night!"

"Night!" Claire answered.

"Good night, both of you!" Jill responded.


	2. Hidden Letter

Claire sat up in the bed and stretched for a few seconds. Quickly glancing both out the window and at her sleeping siblings, she realized she woke up a little before dawn.

 _Well, let's see what I can do to pass some time._ Claire carefully got of bed and tip-toed over to the bookshelf, gently stepping over Jack's sleeping form. Brushing her hand over the books, she pulled out a light blue one. At the same time, a letter slid out of the bookshelf. _What could this be?_ Picking up the envelope, Claire flipped it over to read the flat side.

-To My Children | Pete Rivers-

Claire gasped in surprise and stepped back in shock, squarely landing on Jack's prone body.

"Hey!" Jack cried, startling Jill, who was stuck in the sleeping bag and unable to move. "Watch where you're going, idiot!"

"I found a letter from dad!"

Jill, who finally unzipped the sleeping bag, jumped up to Claire's side. "What does it say?"

"I'm opening it, give me a second." Fumbling with the envelope for a few seconds, she finally pulled out the letter.

" _Dear Children,_

" _I leave to you the responsibility I have taken in the last few months. The Harvest Sprites and the Harvest Goddess were sent to another world. Though I lacked the vigor of my younger self, I have managed to bring back three sprites, Guts, Manager of Harvest Sprite Inc., as well as Mercury and Uranus of the Harvest Sprite Broadcasting Station. Guts would be able to explain this all much better than I ever could._

" _There is a large tree near the Goddess pond. Bring yourself around it until you see two mushrooms growing at the base of the tree. There is a small door you could fit through._

" _Good luck, Pete Rivers_ "

"Whoa." Jack reeled slightly. "Who knew Dad did this kind of stuff." His attention was caught by Claire, who had changed into a pair of blue overalls. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, numbskull? I'm checking out this tree."

At that moment, a knock came from the door, silencing the trio. Jill dashed to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door, a short, brown-haired man in a red suit and top hat.

"So, you three are the new farmers, yes?"

Jill glanced back at Claire and Jack before answering. "Yes, we're the new farmers. I'm Jill and this is Claire and Jack."

"Nice to meet you, Jill. I am Mayor Thomas of Mineral Town." Thomas glanced at the weed-filled fields. "This is a chaotic farm. All that you've grown are weeds. Would you have preferred a farm in Mineral Town?"

Jack snapped up before Jill could respond. "You came here to insult our farm?"

The mayor immediately backpedaled. "No, no, no. I know you just got started and all. I just came here to let you know that our regular shipment collector quit and at the meeting to choose a new temporary shipper, well I lost the Rock Paper Scissors." He started to mumble to himself.

"What was that?" Claire asked.

"Oh, that was nothing, don't worry about it." The Mayor left, but not before adding, "I pick up shipments at 5pm but not on holidays."

* * *

"Well," Claire picked up a rucksack and wore it, "what are you waiting for? I'm headed to the Goddess pond. Are you coming with me?"

Jill picked up a sickle, "I was thinking of clearing some of the field. We need to get started somewhere." She opens the door and goes outside.

"I should go help her."Jack picked up an ax, and called after her. "Wait for me, Jill!"

Claire shifted the rucksack on her shoulder. Running down the path into the main village, she rounded a corner and soon the tiled path became dirt and followed the river, bordered by a tall hedge. The path soon separated from the river and ended at a small spring.

 _There it is! The large tree!_ True to the letter, a large tree had grown near a spring, the Goddess pond. Claire pressed one hand to the trunk of the tree and slowly walked around it. However, there were no mushrooms growing at the base of the tree and no small doors set in the trunk of the tree. _Was the letter wrong? Was Dad wrong?_ Leaning against the trunk of the tree, Claire slid down the bark until she was in a sitting position. Starting to cry, Claire glanced upwards and noticed a knot in the wood of the tree that vaguely looked like a doorknob. Wiping the tears in her sleeve, she grabbed the knot and twisted it. Incredibly, the knot turned and a hidden door opened inward.

"H-hello?" Claire called in.

"Pete? Is that you?" a voice called from inside the tree.

"No," Claire's initial fright wore off and she came in closer, finding a small imp-like creature with thick, swirly glasses, "I'm Claire Rivers, Pete Rivers's daughter. Are you Guts?"

"I most certainly am." Guts stopped to think for a moment. "Do you know what became of your father?"

Claire just looked away.

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss." Adjusting his glasses, Guts paused for an instant. "Pete was a good man." Guts stopped talking for a minute.

"I'll do it."

"Pardon?"

"I'll rescue the other Harvest Sprites. Me and Jack and Jill, we'll do it."

"Oh, thank you." Guts reached under the counter and slid a small red book to Claire. "These are instructions; it would let you watch the Harvest Sprite Broadcasting Station. Tell your plan to your siblings. We could save all the Harvest Sprites! And the Goddess!"


	3. Breaking Ground

Jack wiped the sweat from his forehead, before bringing the hoe into the dirt again. He and Jill had cleared out a rectangular area about 1 and a half metres by 1 and a half metres from weeds, branches and stones. While he tilled the cleared land, Jill was carrying the branches and broken stones to two stacks beside the house.

"I'll get the seeds and the watering can!" Jill ran around to the front of the house and disappeared from Jack's sight. Jack slightly laughed and continued to drag the hoe through the dirt.

Suddenly, he heard a shrill scream from Jill near the stable. "Jill!" Dropping the hoe, Jack dashed around the stable, almost falling over Jill, who was lying on the ground staring at a small imp-like creature in light-blue clothes and blue hat. Standing between Jill and the imp, Jack asked, "Who and what are you?"

The imp quickly responded. "I'm Harvest Sprite Karaf, of the Watering Team."

Jill had gotten up and pushed past Jack before kneeling in front of the sprite "You're a Harvest Sprite?"

"Yes! Yes! I don't know what you did but you brought me back! I'm back! I'll help any way I can!" The sprite thought for a moment then added, "Help the others, please?"

Jill pulled the small Harvest Sprite into a hug, "Of course we will."

The sprite was elated. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hopping out of Jill's arms, the sprite took a deep breath to calm down then continued, "I need to go back to Harvest Sprite Inc." The sprite tossed his hands forward and small sparkles, the same colour as his clothing, shimmered around him. Then, the sprite disappeared, leaving sparkles that quickly twinkled away in his place.

 _So that's a Harvest Sprite, huh?_ Jack scratched the back of his neck, before tapping Jill on the shoulder. "Come on, Jill. Let's finish up and surprise Claire, okay?"

Jill stood up from her kneeling position. "Alright, let me just fill this watering can."

While Jill moved towards her discarded watering can, Jack dove for it first. "Got to be faster than that, sis!" Jack hopped up and held the watering over his head, out of reach of the shorter Jill.

"Give it back, silly." Jill laughed.

Jack backed up a few more steps, laughing all the while. "You'll have to get it first!"

Jill gave Jack a playful shove, while he was backing up another step. Losing his balance, Jack fell backwards into the small pond behind him. Jill skipped in and snatched the watering can he dropped.

"Tsk, looks like I got it."

"What are you two doing?" Claire walked in the farmyard, finding Jack soaked and Jill standing in the pond.

 _Uh-oh._ Jack quickly hopped up. "You see, we found a Harvest Sprite, then I started messing with Jill, then I fell in."

"You found a Harvest Sprite!" Claire's disappointment with the pair melted away. "That's great, I just met with Guts. We can do this. All 101 Sprites!" Claire practically danced into the house.

Jack glanced towards Jill and lifted one eyebrow. Jill just shrugged before grabbing the bag of turnip seeds and quickly jogging towards the field. "I'll finish up and bring the tools back in."

"Okay, Jill!" Jack walked a few steps towards the house before stopping and whistled loudly. On cue, Greg ran towards Jack and leapt into his arms. "Good night, Greggy." He kissed the top of the pup's head before putting him down again. Jack jogged to the door of the house and walked in. Claire was sitting on the bed, reading a page in a new red book she was carrying when she came back. He opened the box he brought his stuff in and took out a rice ball.

"Check this out." Jack jumped slightly and almost dropped the rice ball he was eating.

Jack approached Claire, mouth half-full. "What is it, Claire?"

She tilted the book so he could see the page. It was detailed instructions to setting up a TV to access the Harvest Sprite Broadcasting Stations. "There's weather and TV Shopping and tips to make farming easier."

Jack swallowed the rice ball he was chewing. "That's great and all, but we don't have a TV in the first place."

"Right," Claire scratched her head, "that would be a problem."

Jill opened the door and entered the house, placing the watering can in the corner with the other tools. "I've finished with the seeds." She paused for a moment before adding, "So, Jack. Do you have any more of those rice balls?"

"Oh yeah, sure."Jack shoved the other half of the rice ball into his mouth and opened his box, taking two more rice balls out.

After Claire and Jill ate their share, the trio lay to rest: Claire on the bed, Jill in her sleeping bag, and Jack on a blanket on the floor.


	4. Exploring the Valley (Part 1)

Jill woke up to the sound of Claire shifting to get up quietly. "Just sit up, Claire." She yawned. "I'm awake now and I'm sure Jack's a deep sleeper." Jill unzipped the sleeping bag and wiggled out.

"Sorry about that, Jill. I just wanted to get watering the plants out of the way."

Jill grabbed the watering can and gingerly stepped over Jack. "Well, what are you waiting for? The sooner we do this, the sooner we get to check out the rest of the village."

Claire quickly changed into a pair of overalls and the pair exited the house. While Jill filled the watering can in the small pond, Claire crossed over to the field to check on the seeds.

"Jill, you left the hoe out."

Jill joined Claire's side, using her free hand to cover her face in embarrassment. "Sorry. I forgot Jack was using the hoe yesterday." Handing the watering can over to Claire, Jill picked up the hoe and hoisted it on her shoulder. "I'll put it away." She walked back towards the house and pushed the door open with her foot. Placing the hoe precariously on top of the tool pile, she turned to find Claire behind her. "Whoa!"

"I finished watering the turnips. Did I scare you?"

Jill scratched the back of her neck. "N-No. Just put the watering can away so we can go to town."

* * *

Forget-Me-Not Valley was divided into two halves by a long river leading to the ocean. The farm was on the western-half of the valley, where almost everyone lived.

"Hey! That Inn has a potbelly stove!" Claire dashed ahead and started to climb the fence surrounding the Inn.

"Claire, wait!" Jill caught up to her straddling the top of the fence. "We might not be allowed there."

"Relax, I'll be in and out in a minute." Claire hopped off the fence and walked up to the stove. Jill climbed over the fence after her.

"I've never seen a potbelly stove before." Claire brushed her fingers over the stone stove and grey sparkles shimmered from her touch.

 _This is what happened when Harvest Sprite Karef appeared!_ Jill thought. "Another Harvest Sprite!"

True to her expectations, a Harvest Sprite did appear, but he looked different. The sprite was wearing a black dress shirt with a white bow tie and a grey cap. He checked himself over before speaking.

"Yes! Harvest Sprite Tep is back in business!" Tep glanced at the two girls. "I'll become useful to you guys one day and hopefully really soon." Then he disappeared the same way Karef had, gray sparkles shining and only their gleam was left behind.

"Did I just rescue a Harvest Sprite?"

"Yeah. That would be our fifth sprite now."

"What are the pair of you doing?" Claire glanced around the stove and Jill turned to meet the voice. He was a black-haired doctor, and a brown-haired woman in a blue dress stood behind him.

Claire started to climb over the fence. "Nothing."

Jill followed Claire over the fence. "Well, uh, I'm Jill and this is my sister Claire. And you are?"

"Oh, right my mistake. I am Doctor Trent," he gestures towards the woman, "and this is my assistant, Nurse Elli."

Nurse Elli tapped Doctor Trent on the shoulder. "Doctor, we don't want to be late."

"Right, yes, yes." He turned towards the siblings one last time. "A pleasure meting you both, Claire and Jill." The pair turn and enter a building across the path.

"They seem nice." Jill noted before realizing Claire had already continued farther west into town. "Wait up!"

Claire had stopped at the end of the path but not because of Jill's shout. She was staring up a large set of stairs. Jill dashed to her side.

"Whoa, that's a big house." At the top of the stairs, they could see a gray roof and the top floor of the mansion.

Claire pat Jill on the shoulder. "Well then, race you to the top." She sprinted up the stairs.

"Seriously?" Jill panted.


	5. Exploring the Valley (Part 2)

Claire sat on the top step, watching Jill climb the stairs after her. "You're pretty slow, Jill."

Jill joined her at the top of the stairs. "Am not!" She gasped. "You just keep running off."

Claire just laughed. After she laughed for a few seconds, Jill too started to laugh. The pair laughed until they heard a strange voice chanting.

"Who's that?" Claire stood to find the source.

"It sounds like it's coming from that shed." Jill points towards a blue shed.

"Well, I'm checking it out."

"Claire! You can't just do that."

Claire had already crossed half the yard. "Well, you can either join me or wait out here." With that, she opened the door and entered the small shed.

Inside, Claire's nose was assaulted by a strange variety of smells, some pleasant, others terrible. In the center of the shed, a giant caldron bubbled a purple liquid while a blond-haired woman in a black robe stood on a stepladder and chanted while stirring. Then she stopped.

"Urgh! That Harvest Goddess. Always sticking her nose into my business. The world needs mischief and I'm here to bring it!" The woman turned and finally noticed Claire.

"I'm sorry, I didn-"

She cut off Claire. "You there. Do you find the Harvest Goddess annoying?"

The question caught Claire off guard. "Well I never met her, s-"

"So I'M the one in the wrong, huh?!"

"No, no, I didn't mean that! I just don't know her so I can't say for sure."

The woman laughed loudly. "I like your style. What's your name?"

Claire was taken back, but she wasn't sure if it was her sudden change in mood or her loud laugh. "C-Claire. I'm Claire."

"Witch Princess." She climbed back up the stepladder and glanced back at Claire. "Well, later Claire."

She took that as her cue to leave.

* * *

Outside the shed, Claire nearly walked into Jill, who immediately hugged her tightly. "Oh, you're okay. What happened?"

"It was nothing, don't worry about it."

Jill sighed in relief. "Oh thank the goddess." Jill walked towards the fountain. "Let me wash my face to calm down then we can check out the mansion." She bent over and cupped a handful of water in her hands. As she splashed her face, Claire notice some of the spilt water was a darker blue than the rest and glowed faintly.

"Jill! Jill! A Harvest Sprite!" With her shout, Jill straightened up and stepped back from the fountain. Not a moment later, a Sprite dressed like Tep appeared, wearing dark blue instead of red, standing in the fountain.

"Oh man, it's gonna take me forever to get this all dry." The Sprite then noticed the girls watching him complain. "Sorry you have to see me like this. Harvest Sprite Jum at your service." He paused for a moment. "Well, not yet. Soon, soon." Jum tossed his hands and dark blue sparkles shimmered around him before he disappeared.

"So, this is...?" Jill asked

"Number six." Claire answered.

The girls were distracted by the sound of a door opening. A girl with light-brown hair came out of the mansion. "I heard you from inside the mansion. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, we are. I'm Jill, and this is Claire, my sister. We also have a brother named Jack."

"Lumina. Nice to meet you." She turned back towards the mansion. "Would you like to come in?"

Claire looked up towards the sky. "It's almost midday. I need to check on Jack, he's been sleeping all day." She laughed. "See ya later, Jill." Claire ran off down the stairs and through the village.

As she stood behind the door, she heard Jack grunt and strain. Claire opened the door and found him trying to push the tools off him.

"Oh no! Let me help you with that!" Taking off the tools one at a time, Jack was soon able to sit up. "What happened?"

Jack laughed a bit. "Well, I guess it's a bit of funny story."


	6. Jack's Day

Jack had woke up and lay on the blanket for a moment to re-adjust and find out what time it was. He then realized that the house was quiet.

 _Ugh. I slept in and they left me!_ Jack got up and put on his shoes, grabbed a dog treat from his box of stuff, and exited the house.

Outside, Jack whistled for about a second and a moment later, his dog ran up to his side and barked. "Greg!" Jack kneeled and fed Greg the treat. "Now, stay out of trouble, okay." He said, patting the dog's head. Jack stood up as he watched Greg run off again, bandana flapping.

 _Well, that's one thing done._ He thought. _Jill and Claire probably watered the turnips already._ Jack realized something he could do that his sisters didn't do yet.

Knocking on Takakura's door, it took about three or four raps before Takakura had opened it. "Jack. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, Takakura. I was just wondering where you got those seeds you gave us."

"The turnip seeds? I bought them from Vesta. But she won't be open this early. You should go to Mineral Town instead. You can get there by following the path east through the town."

"Thanks."

Jack re-entered their own house and felt under the bed for the money the three of them had pooled together, about 500G. Taking half, he pushed the money back under the bed and exited the house.

Walking down the path, Jack passed a farm with many fields of turnips growing. _Is this Vesta's farm? It's huge._ Lost in thought, he walked into a short sign at an intersection of several paths. Jack bent to read it.

 _Excavation Site ↑_

← _Main Area/Vesta's Farm_

 _Mineral Town →_

↓ _Empty Area_

He glanced in the direction the Mineral Town arrow pointed. A large hedge rose up on either side of the path. Starting down the path, Jack was several meters down the path when grey sparkles gleamed in front of him. _These are just like the sparkles when Karef left._ A Harvest Sprite suddenly appeared, wearing an outfit like Karef's, only in grey, and small glasses.

"I'm back? Oh, this is great! Thank you, uh..."

"Jack."

"Your name is Jack? I'm Jackie." He laughed for about minute. "Well, I got to get going. See you later!" Jackie cast sparkles around him and disappeared.

 _It looks like I just rescued my first sprite. Claire will be excited._ Jack began to take another step when Jackie shimmered back.

"What are you doing? You have lots to do back at the farm." The grey sparkles swirled around the pair of them and before Jack could object, he was deposited beside the sign.

 _What just happened?_ He looked back towards the path to Mineral Town. _Jackie stopped me from getting to town. Might as well go back._

Passing by Vesta's farm, Jack recalled Takakura mention he could buy seeds from Vesta, only she opens late. _I best be productive until she opens shop. I could clear some land for the seeds._ Jack ran back towards the farm.

* * *

Inside the house, he crouched to slide the sickle out from under the other tools. However, by doing so, Jack caused the entire stack to collapse on top of him, pinning him to the floor.

"And then I showed up." Claire interrupted.

"Yes, then you showed up." Jack rubbed the back of his neck and reached for the sickle. "Anyway, I need to get back to work."

Claire snatched the sickle before he could. "I'll do it. I haven't done anything on this farm and I want to help."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go, I'm sure Vesta's is open now." Claire shooed Jack outside.

* * *

Jack passed through the Main area for the third time today. Crossing over the bridge, he stopped to take a better look at the entire farm.

It was divided in half by the dirt path, the northern half; with a smaller field, two greenhouses, and two wooden houses; and the southern half containing only the large field from earlier. In the field, three people were tending to the turnips, a young brown-haired woman, an older blond-haired woman who looked to be the former's aunt and a black-haired man. Jack leaned against the fence surrounding the larger field.

"Excuse me!" He called, causing the older woman to look his way. "I was wondering where I could buy seeds. Takakura told me Vesta's farm sold them."

The woman came over to Jack by the fence. "You came to the right place, son. I'm Vesta." She checked the sky, hand covering her eyes from the low hanging sun. "Marlin, Celia!" She called to the other two working in the field. "I'm opening the shop!" Exiting the field, Vesta came around to Jack's side. Entering the house on the left, Jack followed her.

The inside of the building had many boxes of various vegetables and fruits lined up against the walls. In the centre, Vesta stood behind a wooden table.

"So, what kind of seeds do you want?" She asked.

Jack realized he never thought of what kind of seed he was going to get. "Well, what kind of seeds do you have?"

"Turnip seeds for 120G, Potato Seeds for 150G, Strawberry seeds also for 150G, and Cucumber Seeds for 200G."

"Strawberry seeds, please." Jack placed 150G on the table and Vesta handed him a light pink seed bag. "Thank you."

"No problem, son."

* * *

Jack returned home to find only Claire was there, reading a book.

"Where's Jill?"

She closed her book. "I left her at this large, orange mansion to check on you." She looked at Jack check out the window. "She'll be fine, Jack. It's a ten-minute walk from there to here." Claire put the book down and joined her brother's side. "So... Where are the seeds you bought?" she asked to distract him. "We should plant them; I've cleared and tilled the land."

They left the house together, Claire with the watering can and Jack with the seeds.


	7. Egotistical Phantom

Jill was practically dragged into the mansion by Lumina as soon as Claire left her.

"So, what do you do in the Valley? Why did you come?"

"Well, I'm a farmer, and I came because of an ad in the paper." While Jill spoke, Lumina walked over to the piano in the corner of the main room and sat on the bench.

"Have you ever played the piano?"

Jill joined Lumina's side. "I have to admit, I've never even touched a piano before. Are you good?"

She tipped her hand from side to side. "Eh, I'm kind of so-so, but Grandmother has high hopes for me." With that, Lumina flipped the small music book to a page of sheet music labeled _Marine Jazz_ and started to play. The notes played echoed around the room for the few minutes she was playing for.

"Well, compared to me, you're amazing."

"Thanks." Lumina blushed at the praise Jill gave. "You know," She started, changing the subject, "I could teach you how to play piano."

Jill laughed. "No thank you, I would be terrible at it."

"Please? I won't laugh." Lumina moved over on the bench so there was enough room for Jill.

"Alright, fine, I'll try." Jill sat beside her.

"Great! Okay, just copy what I do on your half of the piano." She pressed a key on her side, Jill mirroring. "You're pressing D, press the key beside it."

The pair practiced for about an hour and a half, when Jill finally memorized a full scale from low to high C. "Can we take a break, Lumina?" Jill asked.

"Okay." She eyed Jill's hair for a moment. "How about I do your hair? What do you think of a braid?" Grabbing Jill's hand, Lumina dragged her to her bedroom upstairs.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Lumina asked as she hands a mirror to Jill.

Her two ponytails were abandoned for a braid that reached her shoulder blades and her bangs were pulled back and pinned. "It's nice, I guess."

"What about make-up? Can I do that to?"

"No thank you, really." Shifting over to the window, Jill realized it had become dark out. "I need to go back home, I don't want Jack and Claire to worry."

"Oh, okay." The pair walked back to the main room downstairs. "Perhaps we can do this again?"

"Sure, why not." Jill opened the door and walked out of the mansion.

* * *

At the bottom of the stairs, Jill noticed Lumina still had her hair elastics. She turned and dashed up the stairs again.

Once Jill reached the top, she heard the front door open again. _That must be Lumina, she probably realized I left my hair elastics._ "Hey, Lumina!" she called, stepping around the fountain. "I left my hair el-" Jill started then froze, as the figure in the doorway wasn't Lumina. It was a silver-haired man.

"Who are you?" Jill straightened, not wanting to look vulnerable.

The man walked towards Jill, causing her to back up a few steps. "Just a prince of the stars. And what are you doing up so late, beautiful?"

 _What an ego._ Jill thought but before she could point that out, Lumina exited the mansion.

"Oh, Jill! Thank the goddess I caught up to you." Lumina walked around the fountain and she too stopped in her tracks upon seeing the odd man.

"You're that thief who warns his victims ahead of time!"

The man laughed under his breath. "Sorry girls, that's my cue to leave." He made to leave, but not before adding, "And call me Phantom Skye."

Lumina ran to Jill's side. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Don't let that raw anger steal your beauty." Skye turned and ran off, while Lumina was stunned, her cheeks bright red. After a moment, Lumina ran down the stairs in pursuit but soon came back up.

"He got away."

"Sorry Lumina. I probably should have decked him when I got the chance." Jill added, making her laugh a bit.

"Well, I should give you these back."Lumina said, handing over the two hair elastics.

"Thanks, Lumina." Jill turned and ran down the stairs to get back home.

* * *

Jill opened the door and was immediately hugged by Jack.

"Where were you this entire time?"

"I was with Lumina at the mansion." _And met a thief, too._ She thought but didn't say because Jack was worried enough.

"I told you she was fine." Claire mentioned, sitting on the bed, reading a green book. Closing the book, she added, "Now let's get to sleep, we need to wake up bright and early."

The siblings lay to rest.


	8. Mind the Mine

Claire found Jill's sleeping bag empty and the watering can taken from the pile of tools. Off _to work already?_ Claire put on orange overalls and shoes before heading to the field.

Outside, she spotted Jill carefully watering the plants as she walked by them, still in the braid she came home in. Claire jogged closer and waited until Jill finished watering the plants before speaking. "Hey Jill. How long have you been up?"

"About half an hour, I think. I watered the turnips and, uh..." She gestured to the other patch of tilled land.

"Oh right, we never told you. Jack bought strawberry seeds while you were with Lumina."

"Well, I watered those too." Jill walked towards the small pond and emptied the watering can out before walking towards the house, Claire following behind her.

* * *

Inside the house, Claire noted Jack was still asleep.

"Hey, Claire, can I head over to Lumina's?" Jill asked.

"Sure, but let's wake up Jack first."

Jill kneeled beside Jack and shook his shoulder. "Jack. Wake up, Jack!" She stood up again and shrugged.

Claire took the watering can from Jill. "You need to be more drastic than that." In one felled swoop, she dumped the last bit of water onto Jack's face.

"What are you doing?!" He coughed and sputtered, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"You didn't want us to leave you behind again." Claire put the watering can away.

"And you couldn't find a drier way of waking me?"

"I tried to shake you." Jill added. "You're a really deep sleeper, you know."

Jack sat up and placed his cap on his head. "Well, I'm awake now." He stood and stretched. "So, do you want to? 'Cause I think there's a mine in the east side of the valley."

"That's fine with me." Claire glanced towards Jill. "But, Jill's headed to Lumina's, so it'll just be the two of us."

Jack grabbed something from his box. "Great, let's get going."

* * *

Outside, Jack whistled sharply. "Why did you do that?" Claire asked.

Suddenly, Greg barked and leapt on Claire's chest, knocking her down. "Ugh, do you train you dog to do this?"

Jack picked up Greg off her chest. "Of course not. He just mistook you for me." He fed Greg and put him down. "It doesn't matter, let's go."

Jill split from the group when they entered town and jogged to west while Jack and Claire continued east, across the bridge, and past Vesta's Farm. Turning north at a sign, the pair walked past a large field with lots of weeds growing. The path ended at a tent.

Claire checked the tent. "It's zipped up. I don't think anyone is in here." She turned back to Jack, who was staring farther to her left.

"I found the mine." He jogged towards what he was looking at, a cave set in the side of the valley. Claire jogged after him.

* * *

Entering the mine, the pair blinked to re-adjust their eyes. There was a woman with dark-blond hair and glasses, and a black-haired man with glasses already inside, digging up the ground.

"Hello." Claire called, causing the man to glance toward her.

"Hey, nice to meet you." He gestured towards the woman. "This is Flora, and I'm Carter."

"I'm Claire, and this is my brother Jack." She looked around the interior of the cave. "So this is the mine."

"It's an archeological dig, actually." Carter corrected.

Jack stepped in. "So, can we help with the dig?"

"Yes, of course. Extra hands are always nice." Carter thought for a moment before adding, "The problem is, you'll need to bring your own hoe."

"Great, we have one at home. I can go and get it in 20 minutes." Jack ran out of the mine.

Claire sat against the wall and watched Carter and Flora carefully dig. As Flora approached her, she asked, "How long have you worked here?"

She glanced towards her. "Five or six years."

"Oh. So, what are you digging for?"

"Carter believes his ancestors were buried here."

* * *

The only noise that punctured the silence for the next few minutes were Flora and Carter's hoes as they dug. In the silence, Claire heard someone's footsteps outside the mine.

"I'm... I'm back." Jack gasped for air and leaned against the handle of the hoe.

Claire hopped up and joined his side. "Did you run the entire way?" He nodded quickly. "That wasn't necessary, Jack." She took the hoe from him. "Here, I'll dig first while you catch your breath."

She dragged the hoe through the ground for several passes. On the forth pass, Claire noticed a spot of light-blue peeking from the ground. Plucking it, she found a light-blue bracelet. "Hey, Carter."

"Yes, Claire?"

"Can we keep what we find?"

"That depends on what you found." Carter dropped his hoe and checked the bracelet. "It's plastic. You can keep it."

* * *

By the end of the day, Jack and Clare had found 13G, a pink necklace, a pair of earrings and even a small brooch although Carter took it due to it having "Historical Significance". The pair walked home, Claire wearing the blue bracelet and everything else in Jack's rucksack. Entering the house, Jill slid off the bed, holding a book and a pencil.

"Guess what I did?"

Claire put the question on hold for a moment. "I thought you were going to be home later."

She scratched the back of her neck. "I didn't want Jack to worry again." Her eyes lit up again, "So, did you guess?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Does it have to do with the book?"

"Yep." She pushed the book into his hands. "I calculated our expenses and profits!"

"I think you made a mistake." Claire pointed at the bottom of the page. "We didn't earn that many G's today."

"Oh that. I sold about half the wood and stone. Mayor Thomas is going to pick up tomorrow." Jill glanced at Claire's bracelet. "So, what did you two do today? Did you find something?"

Jack emptied his rucksack. "Quite a bit. I think I'll go back again tomorrow."

Claire yawned. "Well, we should sleep then. Good night."

"Good night."


	9. A Casino!

Jack sat up and yawned. Rubbing his eyes, he saw Claire reading and Jill looking out the window. "I'm getting better at this waking up early thing." As he gets up, he continues, "How long have you two been up?"

Jill glanced at Jack from her vantage point at the window. "Half an hour, I think." Simultaneously, Claire, without looking up, answered, "An hour, now."

"Tsk, I'm never going to water those plants, am I?" He adjusts his cap. "You guys beat me to it, again."

Claire closed her book on her finger. "Not today. It's raining."

Jack shrugs. "I still feel I could do more."

"Well," Jill started, "you two should get out more. You don't have much of a life here yet." She quickly adds, "Just saying."

"Speaking of getting out more," Jack grabbed the hoe from the pile of tools, "I'm headed back to the mine. Claire?"

"I'm planning of checking out the East side of the valley. No hard feelings."

"How about you Jill?"

"I need to wait for Mayor Thomas."

"Right, the wood and stone." Jack tied his bandana around his neck. "Let's go."

* * *

Jack waited for Claire to change into a pair of orange overalls ("I can't possibly look like you now!" she said.) before the pair ran down the path to the village, splitting up just before the bridge.

Immediately after crossing the bridge, Jack stopped suddenly, his speed and the weight of the hoe causing him to fall over. In front of him, the almost-familiar sparkles of a returning Harvest Sprite shined purple before a Sprite in a dress shirt and purple cap appeared.

"Tell me what today is?" He asked, panicked.

"Uh, Spring 6th." Jack sat cross-legged so the sprite was about eye-level.

"Oh!" The sprite exclaimed, relieved. "I didn't miss it."

Jack's curiosity piqued. "Didn't miss what?"

"Let me show you." Purple sparkles began to swirl around the pair. _Not this time._

"Can we just walk?" Jack interrupted, the sparkles now fading.

The sprite shrugged. "Very well."

* * *

Several minutes later, Jack and Harvest Sprite Roller were standing inside the Sprite Company Tree. There were mushrooms growing from walls, some of them glowing an unearthly blue but that was not what Jack was focusing on. Roller was standing in front of a section of wall, if it could be called that. Then, with a bright flash that blinded Jack for a few seconds, a doorway and stairs appeared.

"Follow me." said Roller before heading down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, three round tables were set up as well as a counter in the corner of the room. Two sprites were already inside, playing a card game.

"Tep! Hop! I see you got back before me." He waved at the two sprites before turning back to Jack. "Before we got sent, Guts suggested we allow Harvest Sprites to get hired with medals, which you can only get here. Welcome to the Casino!"

"Sounds interesting. How does it work?"

Roller points towards the counter. "You buy medals from me." He turns, still pointing, and faces the sprites playing a card game. "Then you can play the Sprites and get more medals." Roller stops pointing and turns to face Jack once more. "Then you can talk to Guts to hire sprites or come to me and buy prizes. Simple, right?"

Jack nodded. "I have something to do though; I'll play a round or two another time."

* * *

Jack crossed over the bridge and passed Vesta's Farm, hoe on his shoulder. _The rain's starting to let up._ Slowing his pace to a walk, Jack soon reached the entrance to the mine. Just before he could enter, he heard Flora speak.

"Carter, I'm making Curry Rice for dinner. Is that okay?"

"Does it have to be Curry Rice?" Carter responded.

Flora was upset by this. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just... Just make the Curry Rice."

Jack heard footsteps and Flora walked out of the mine. "Oh, Jack. Here to join the dig?"

He paused for a moment, registering everything and Flora's question, before responding. "Y-yeah."

* * *

Entering the mine, Jack blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted. Carter watched him enter from opposite the site before continuing to dig. "Hey, Jack. Good for you to give us a hand."


	10. Jill's Day

Jill watched Jack and Claire leave the farm from her vantage point at the window. _I've got a few hours, let's be productive._ Taking up a broom and dustpan, she began to sweep the floor clean.

* * *

Having swept up the noticeable dirt, Jill paused for a moment.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. _Who could that be? Jack and Claire said they would be out all day and the Mayor comes at 5 o'clock._ Wielding the broom as a makeshift weapon, Jill cautiously opened the door to find none other than Mayor Thomas, towing a wagon and carrying newspapers.

"Jill, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time." He looked at her oddly before she realized she was still toting the broom, so she leaned it against the wall beside the door.

"No. No, not at all. I'm just... confused because you're here earlier than I expected."

Thomas laughed sheepishly. "You see, the person who does shipments also delivers the newspaper on Fridays. Since I'm now that person, well, here I am." He handed Jill a newspaper. "Now help me load up this cart."

* * *

Fifteen logs and seven blocks of stone later, Mayor Thomas was soon on his way. Unrolling the newspaper, the Mineral Town Gazette, Jill noted the first page article was about the upcoming Spring Thanksgiving Festival, where boys give cookies to girls, on Spring 14. There were a few more articles about events in both Mineral Town and Forget-Me-Not Valley and ads from stores in Mineral Town. _I bet Claire would like a look at the paper._ Rolling it up and stuffing it under her arm, Jill opened the door and left the farm.

* * *

 _Now if I were Claire, where would I go?_ It's been an hour now since Jill started looking and she was no closer to finding her sister. It was still raining lightly so she took shelter inside the Inn, a small bell ringing when the door opened. Inside, a red-haired woman was looking at a painting, facing away from the door. Jill approached her, asking "Have you seen my sister, Claire?"

The woman glanced behind her at Jill. "What does she look like?"

"Well, she was wearing orange overalls today."

"Oh, her." The woman turned back to the painting. "I passed her headed farther south, probably the beach or Turtle Pond."

"Thank you so much, uh..."

"Nami."

"Thank you, Nami."

* * *

The rain had just about let up when Jill left the Inn. Following the path beside the inn, she soon was in a field with a few trees and a pond. There was a yellow-orange tent set up, but someone playing music caught Jill's attention. She followed the sound but a few seconds later and the music stopped again. Then, Claire spoke.

"That was pretty good."

A man answered her. "Thanks." There was a moment's pause before he continued. "Well, I'm holding you up. See you soon, Claire."

The entire time, Jill wandered closer to Claire and the man she was talking to, who had a beard and was wearing dark glasses.

"Alright then. See ya Gustafa." Turning, she spotted Jill and waved her over. "Jill! How long have you been there?"

Jogging over to the pond, she answered. "Not too long. A few minutes, maybe. Who were you talking to?"

Claire sat down by the pond's edge. "That was Gustafa. He wanted me to listen to a song he wrote." She glanced up at Jill. "So why are you here? What about the Mayor?"

"Oh, right!" She handed the newspaper she was carrying to Claire. "He came by early because he delivers newspapers." Checking the sky, Jill realized that the sun was low in the sky. "It's getting late. I don't want Jack to worry."

Standing up, Claire tucked the newspaper into her back pocket. "Well then, let's go."

* * *

Getting home, Claire and Jill found Jack facing away from the door, turning when they opened the door. "Oh, you're back." he said relived.

"So, did you find something good?" Claire hopped onto the bed and took out the newspaper.

"Yeah, and something I wish I never found too!" Jack snapped. Taking a few breaths, he continued. "Carter told me a thief showed up at Lumina's last week," He looked at Jill, "and you and Lumina ran into him. Why didn't you tell me?"

Jill hung her head. "Sorry, Jack. It's just that you were already worried about how late I came home, I couldn't cause you to panic about Skye too."

"Skye?" Claire put down the newspaper. "You know his name? Did you talk to him?"

"No, not really. It was mostly Lumina."

"Still," Jack took off his cap, "I don't want to see either of you hurt."

"Relax, Jack." Claire lay back on the bed and picked up the newspaper again. "Jill and I can take care of ourselves. So, what did you find?"

"I only found 11G. I came home after Carter told me about what's-his-name."

"Phantom Skye." Jill sat on her sleeping bag. "That means we now have 407Gs."

"Oh and I rescued another sprite, uh Roller, and he opened a casino at the Sprite Tree."

"It's been a while since I've played a good game of cards." Claire dropped the paper at the side of the bed. "I'll check it out tomorrow. Good night, both of you."

"Night Claire. Night, Jill."

"Sweet dreams."


End file.
